Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water
''Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water ''is the third season in Sulola's fanon series. The season started with 2 tribes, Riada and Sangre. There were nine pairs of loved ones in the game, one from each duo on each tribe, and they would be competing against one another. The game happened on Lanzarote, Canary Islands, Spain. The Story Episode One: I'd Rather be a Vampire Nine motorboats, each carrying a loved one pair, sliced through the waters of the Canary Islands, towards a stretch of beach on the island of Lanzarote where Sulola stood by two mats. The castaways disembarked from the boats upon reaching shore, and were split up from their loved ones immediately upon arriving in the game. Sulola gave one tribe teal buffs, and told them their name was Riada, and gave the other tribe red buffs, and told them their name was Sangre. The castaways greeted their new tribemembers as the game began. (In the box below, castaways are above or below their loved ones. For example, the first members of both tribes, Soo Jung and Tae Min, are loved ones, so are Allen and Brenna, etc.) Before being given the maps to their camps, Sulola told them that they'd be competing in the first reward challenge of the season right away. Tribes had to select their best athlete and best mental player. Riada selected Roderick as their athlete, and Wilma as their brain. Sangre selected Jonny as their athlete, and Soo Jung as their brain. The athletes would have to swim a quarter mile out to sea to grab a bag of puzzle pieces, and bring them back to the brain, who would use the pieces to assemble a statue of their tribe sigil (a shark for Riada, a bat for Sangre). The first tribe to finish their statue would receive an extra bag of rice. Roderick and Jonny jumped into the water and began to swam. Roderick tore ahead of his competition, while his sister Liris restrained herself from cheering for him. Jonny struggled a little in the water; he still made good time but fell far behind Roderick. Roderick got back to shore a good thirty seconds before Jonny did, as his tribe screeched in happiness. Wilma set to work building the statue. Soo Jung was extremely intelligent, but she was just too far behind. Wilma finished her statue first; Riada had won reward! The tribes left the challenge area and hiked to their camps. Riada was overjoyed to have the extra bag of rice. Allen immediately took over as a leader figure in the camp, as he knew how to build things and how to light a fire without flint. By nightfall, the tribe had constructed most of their shelter, and Allen had conjured a fire without flint! The tribe celebrated their achievements wildly as they cooked up rice and water. Some basic relationships began to form on the tribe. Roderick and Allen got along very well, and Tae Min worked to become closer to the two powerful men on the tribe. Meanwhile, Carina and Araxie both weren't very fond of most of their tribe, and bonded over that, entertaining the idea of building a women's alliance since women had the majority on Riada. Overall, it was a bright first day for Riada. Day 1 for Sangre did not go as smoothly. Both Vince and Brandt had prepared to become leaders of sorts on the first day, and they warred over who would get the spot. The tribe was already fractured on the first day due to the ripples of conflict that passed through the tribe. Another person who wanted to lead, Liris, kept quiet about it however, and formed bonds with Soo Jung and Brenna while the men squabbled over power. The conflict led the tribe to be slow at doing things, and none of them knew how to light fire without flint. It was a cold and bleak first night for Sangre as they went to bed tired, hungry, and chilly. On Day 2, Riada's camp was even more lively. Carlota, Wilma, and Yara finished weaving the palm fronds so their shelter would be complete, while Allen led an expedition with Roderick, Araxie, and Tae Min to find food in the forest. Near midday, they found some fruit trees at the fringe of their camp, and brought back enough for each person to have their own piece. Things were calm enough, but scheming had already started. Araxie and Carina cornered Yara and Carlota as they were weaving palm fronds, and confronted them about an all women's alliance. They hesitantly agreed, as they didn't want to be rude. Meanwhile, Guy and Wilma both struggled to help around camp. Wilma wove the fronds but struggled to do much else, while Guy's obesity slowed him down and had him sleeping more than helping, leading the rest of the tribe to distance themselves from the two weaker members. On Sangre, Liris convinced the tribe to put aside their scheming for the day and collaborate on the shelter, because she knew that the sunny skies wouldn't last forever. The Sangre camp was much calmer as they spent the day completing their shelter so it was big enough for all of them and wouldn't be drenched if it rained, which would probably happen in the near future. But just because they worked together didn't mean all scheming died down. Jonny was very lazy despite being young and fit, and many castaways noted his lack of effort. Brandt and Vince both worked their hardest to prove they should lead the tribe, and Vince managed to do much more than Brandt and showed better skills. However, he was pretty aggravating with all his talk of leading, while Brandt was a little more manageable, if still cocky. On the morning of Day 3, the castaways found themselves trekking off to their first Immunity Challenge. Sulola met them in a sandy clearing with two big ramps, a balance beam, and then a suspended table maze. She revealed the season's Immunity Idol, a smooth wooden statue of a canary covered in beads and cowrie shells. All nine castaways would be chained together, and they'd have to cross the obstacles to get to the end. Then four people would maneuver the table puzzle to get a metal ball into the center. The first tribe to get their ball in the center would win Immunity! Both tribes had a few people who struggled on the obstacles; for Sangre, Edgar struggled on the beam and it took Sharrie a while to get up the second ramp. But they moved at a decent speed. Meanwhile, Riada was moving at a snail's pace; Wilma struggled to get up the ramps, and Guy was out of breath and couldn't cross the balance beam for the life of him. He eventually got over, but by the time Guy crossed the balance beam, Sangre was already halfway through the puzzle maze, with Liris, Brandt, Soo Jung, and Pasqual working it. Allen, Tae Min, Wilma, and Araxie worked hard to catch up, but they had lost too much time on the obstacle course, as Sangre soared to an easy win, earning the first Immunity of the season as well as flint! The Riada tribe returned to their camp, feeling defeated. However, a warm meal of rice and sitting by their fire got most of their spirits back up as they began to talk about Tribal Council. The targets everyone brought up were Wilma and Guy. Both had struggled in the challenge and had slowed the tribe down. However, many people gave Wilma a pass because she had won them their reward earlier and had proved her worth. It seemed as if Guy was the easy target, but Carina and Araxie knew they needed to take control of the tribe as quickly as possible. They approached the other women and Guy about voting off Allen since he was a strong competitor and was controlling the game. Guy and Wilma both seemed interesting, wanting to save themselves, but Yara and Carlota were hesitant. Yara leaked the conversation to Allen and warned him that he might be in trouble, and Allen attempted to do damage control. However, as the castaways left for Tribal Council, Carina seemed confident that her plan would work. At Tribal Council, Sulola questioned Allen about what the vote was about. He said they needed to be voting off people who were weakening the tribe, and not threats, to which Carina rolled her eyes and said that the game had already started, and that getting rid of the weakest wasn't always an effective strategy. Sulola asked Yara what she thought was going to happen tonight, and Yara replied, saying she wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight in all honesty. Guy said that he was worried that his display in the challenge might send him home, but he cracked some jokes that made the tribe laugh and said that there were bigger fish to fry despite him being the biggest castaway on the island. With that laugh, the castaways cast their votes. Sulola read the votes, drawing them one by one from the urn. Carina's plot was foiled as Guy was voted out 6-3, with the majority of the tribe voting out the weakest link, while Carina, Araxie, and Guy had voted to send Allen packing due to his prowess in the game. Guy's torch was snuffed, and he was officially the first boot of the season. Carina and Araxie looked pissed as they left the Tribal Council area. Guy's last words played as the episode concluded. Episode Two: He's the Freakin' Terminator! The eight remaining members of Riada settled down in their shelter after Tribal Council. Araxie and Carina were visibly steaming, annoyed that they hadn't been told by the others that their plan wasn't going to work out, also realizing that they were probably the next to go due to their betrayal of the tribe's leader. Allen made it plain he wasn't pleased with what had happened but that he understood it at least, and the animosity seemed to fade a little. Araxie still was bitter, however, as she was the last to go to bed. Sangre's camp became more toxic than ever as Day 4 began, with Brandt and Vince engaging in a full blown verbal conflict over who should get to light the fire with their new flint. Brenna, the sweet soul of the camp, mediated the conflict and quieted the two men down, but they were both obviously still fired up afterwards. Brandt immediately went looking for concrete allies, getting promises from Edgar, Sharrie, and Pasqual that they'd work together moving forward, while Vince worked hard around camp and became closer with many of the ladies. Rifts started to open up in the camp, but most people ignored them and waited to confront them until they'd have to go to Tribal Council. Jonny was getting on many's people's nerves, as he worked less than the much weaker Edgar and Brenna, despite being arguably the most fit guy on the tribe. He also ate more than his fair share, and many people wanted him gone. Over on Riada, Allen brought his closest allies, Roderick and Tae Min, into the jungle to collect firewood as they discussed strategy. They all agreed that Carina would have to be the next to go, due to less than stellar challenge performance and being disloyal and scheming. However, Tae Min brought up that Wilma was also dragging down the tribe and mentioned she might have to go sooner than later, maybe even before Carina so their tribe wouldn't keep losing. The confirmed next targets, after the conversation, were Carina and Wilma. Roderick returned to camp, and as he fed wood to the fire, Carina started aggressively flirting with him, trying to seduce him and dupe him into being her slave in the game. Roderick recognized the blatant act and left as soon as possible, telling Allen that Carina needed to go as soon as possible. Araxie told Carina to cut out the flirting, that it was just hurting her game, but the girl didn't listen, continuing to pursue Roderick. The morning of Day 5, the castaways prepared for their second reward challenge, and they met Sulola out in the water. Vince saw that his brother had been voted off, and he looked pissed and ready to fight. In the ocean was a floating platform; the castaways would face off in pairs, trying to push one another off. The last person standing would earn a point for their tribe; the first tribe to three would win a reward of fishing gear. Here were the five randomly selected pairs: Araxie and Sharrie stepped up onto the platform, and then rushed at each other. Araxie was much stronger and more fit than Sharrie. The makeup artist screeched and fought back, trying to run away from Araxie, but Araxie shoved her into the ocean, taking the first point for Riada. Yara and Liris faced off next; Yara was slimmer and more agile, but Liris was heavier and had a longer reach. The two women battled for a few minutes until a forceful shove from Liris sent Yara sprawling and almost falling off of the platform. Before she could stand up, Liris dove at her and shoved her into the water, tying it up 1-1. Next was Carlota vs. Brenna. Both women weren't that strong, and at first they circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Then Carlota darted towards Brenna. Brenna sidestepped, and Carlota almost fell off the platform from her momentum. As she tried to regain her footing, Brenna dove at her and pushed with all her might, managing to send the women plopping into the ocean, putting Sangre up 2-1. Roderick and Jonny faced off for the second time this season after their first matchup during the first reward, where Roderick outswam him. Here, Roderick outdid Jonny too. Jonny didn't put up much of a fight, tired and apathetic, as Roderick knocked him flat off of the platform, tying things up. The last matchup was between the arguable leaders of both tribes. Allen was a big, tough guy, but while Vince was smaller and less burly, he still had muscle on him, and he knew how to take down opponents. Allen rushed at Vince, and Vince made it seem easy as he ducked Allen's move and shoved him into the water, winning reward for Sangre! The Sangre tribe celebrated win, and most of it was credited to Vince for beasting the final round. As Vince and Soo Jung attempted to catch fish with their new fishing gear, Brandt watched from the shore, chatting quietly with Sharrie. His confessional played as they watched. Vince was able to catch two medium sized fish by evening, and everyone was excited except for Brandt as Pasqual prepared them with coconut in their pan. Everyone had their serving, and there were numerous groans and grunts of pleasure, while Vince watched on in happiness, knowing that he was quickly growing into the leader position. The perfect moment was hurt a little when Jonny tried to steal half of Soo Jung's portion and she snapped at him, but besides that it was a pretty pleasant night at Sangre. Riada was fed up with losing, and when they returned to camp after the challenge, Allen apologized for losing the final round to Vince and then gave a rallying speech to get his tribe excited again, as he didn't want them to start losing everything from here on out. Everyone just nodded and tried to put the loss behind them. Tae Min spent the night lightening up the tribe with his jokes and pleasant personality, and it worked, boosting morale. Most people went to bed happier than before. Day 6, and it's time for the second Immunity Challenge of the season. The castaways found themselves in a muddy clearing in the middle of the jungle with a large, heavy wicker ball in the center, the height of two adult men. Each end of the clearing was marked out by flags; the one end zone was teal for Riada, the other bright red of Sangre. The castaways would have to push the ball into their end zone; they first tribe to do so would win Immunity! Sangre decided to sit out Edgar. The challenge began, and it quickly came to a standstill, with both tribes pushing and neither yielding at all. Roderick made the first offensive move, tackling Vince and throwing him into the mud. As the two grappled, Sharrie giggled and leaped onto her fiancee Yara, and the two tumbled around in the mud, trying to hold one another down and maybe sneaking in a kiss or two. Soon people were tackling one another left and right, trying to keep each other away from the ball. Brandt and Liris were both trying to hold down Allen, but he managed to shake them off, surging towards the ball and giving it a hefty push towards Riada's end zone before Vince sent him tumbling to the ground. It took a while, but the ball was inching towards Riada's end of the field. The last move came when Araxie and Roderick both got free at the same time and helped Carina push the ball. Araxie pushed the only Sangre on the ball, Brenna, into the mud, and then Roderick, Araxie, and Carina managed to get the ball into Riada's end zone before the Sangres could stop them, winning Immunity for Riada! They celebrated as they received the wooden finch Immunity Idol. Back at Sangre, it seemed as if that night would be the culmination of the feud between Vince and Brandt. Vince had Liris and Brenna, a duo that had become very close, on his side, along with Soo Jung. Brandt had gotten promises of loyalty from Sharrie, Edgar, and Pasqual, leaving Jonny sitting in the middle. Jonny seemed unconcerned however about the vote, commenting that he was just going to vote however he felt like when he got to Tribal Council. This made everyone on the tribe uneasy; none of them could find out from Jonny which was he was going, so it was a shot in the dark if Vince or Brandt would be leaving that night. No one liked risks like that at their first Tribal Council, but for a while there didn't seem to be a way around it. Then, Liris proposed a deal between both sides: they would all vote off Jonny since he was dead weight, doing nothing to help the tribe and being unpredictable strategically, and then hash it out afterwards at their next Tribal Council. Many people liked this idea, but both Brandt and Vince still wanted to get each other out, and they knew they could get their allies to go along with it if they pleased. Jonny had no idea that he had a chance of going home that night as he trooped off to Tribal Council with the rest of Sangre. At Tribal Council, Sulola asked Pasqual about camp life. He said that their camp was in decent shape, but that there was a lot of drama due to the divide between Vince and Brandt. Sulola asked both Vince and Brandt about the situation, and they shared how they both wanted to lead the tribe and didn't get along with the other. Sulola questioned Jonny about his lacking performance in challenges despite his obvious physicality, and he just brushed her off, saying he was here to discover himself and do what he wanted, and that he wouldn't play by anyone else's rules. Sulola finished Tribal Council by asking Liris what this vote would do for Sangre; she said it would strengthen them and get rid of a person causing issues in the tribe. Several people nodded in agreement with Liris's statement, and then it was time to vote. Once all the votes had been cast, Sulola returned with the full urn and began to read the votes. Jonny was blindsided in a 6-2-1 vote, with the entire tribe voting for Jonny except for Brandt and Vince, who had voted for one another out of spite. Jonny had also voted for Brandt, having decided to side with Vince during Tribal Council but not revealing that to anyone. Jonny was unhappy as his torch was snuffed, unsatisfied with the length of his stay, officially the second person voted out of the Canary Islands. Liris smirked at him as he trudged away. As the tribe left the Tribal Council area, Brandt and Vince shared a dirty look, knowing that next time they visited Tribal Council it would be an all out war. Jonny's final words were shown before the episode ended. Episode Three: Shots Have Been Fired Fresh off of their first Tribal Council, the eight remaining Sangres trod back to camp and crawl into bed at their shelter. No one says much; the only one blindsided by the vote was Jonny, and no one's really surprised by Brandt and Vince's grudge votes for one another either. Brandt looks a little worried, sitting by the fire and chewing his lip, staying up later than everyone. On the seventh morning of the game, Riada's campsite was rather peaceful. Carina and Araxie had gone for an early morning dip in the ocean so there was no drama or obnoxious flirting from Carina. The majority alliance's bonds became stronger than ever, with even the rather weak and useless Wilma integrating well into the group. In fact, Wilma held them together and was the lovely social glue that kept all of the majority people together; she bridged the gap between the men (Tae Min, Allen, and Roderick) and the women (Yara and Carlota), and seemed in a pretty good position despite not adding much but smiles and puzzle skills to the tribe. However, Carina noticed that Wilma was holding the alliance together, and talked with Araxie about eliminating her using the front that she was the weakest in challenges, but really so the majority alliance would fracture. The two spent the day plotting how they could do this. Things were not so peaceful at Sangre. Vince and Brandt got into another fight, this time about the size of rice rations being given out. Vince wanted to up the size so they'd be better fed for challenges, while Brandt didn't want to make them any bigger so they'd have rice for the whole game. Everyone else stayed out of the conflict and let the two argue it out until it fizzled away. While the two were caught up in their fighting, some of their allies made moves to convert people from the other side. Sharrie spent much of the day with Brenna, doting on her and pretending to do her makeup and laughing the day away, hoping that if they became close she could convince Brenna to join Brandt's alliance. Liris went fishing with Edgar out in the tribe's little canoe, and she talked pure strategy with him, pointing out why Brandt needed to go and why it was smarter to keep Vince (Brandt was a savvy player, while Vince was just a loudmouth target that wasn't as good at the game). Edgar noted her points but didn't come to a decision. Castaways The Game Voting History